Dragon Ball: Trunks y Goten, problemas a pares
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Fic situado en la saga Dragon Ball, donde los pequeños de la saga se las apañan paar meterse en problemas. Este fic contine spank paternal o nalgadas paternales. Si esta temática no es de su agrado, no pierda su tiempo leyéndolo, hay muchos más relatos y mejores en fanfic con los que entretenerse.
1. Chapter 1

Goten iba canturreando mientras volaba de regreso a escuela. Había sido un día fantástico, la escuela estaba acabando y los días eran más largos y el tiempo invitaba a salir y pasárselo bien.

Goten tenía 13 años y recientemente había descubierto que las chicas no eran tan aburridas como pensaba. Lo que había descubierto es que las chicas eran mejor que un buen combate o una cena en un buffet libre en Satan city.

Goten a diferencia de su hermano era un chico alegre y despreocupado, se parecía mucho a su padre, era difícil verlo preocupado o de mal humor.

Aquella mañana unos cuantos chicos de clase y sobre todo unas cuantas chicas habían decidido ir a la playa a pasar la mañana. Había sido genial, chicas en bikini y aceite bronceador, el paraíso de cualquier chico de 13 años. Precisamente por eso, Goten ni lo pensó cuando le propusieron saltarse las clases e ir a la playa.

Al acercarse de casa pudo notar la 0presencia de Tunks, Vegeta, su padre y su hermano muy claras, también notó muy débiles las de su madre y la de Videl. Goten aceleró un poco para llegar más rápido. No fue hasta que tocó con los píes en el suelo, que se dio cuenta de las caras largas.

- **¡Ey chicos! No sabía que venían, ¿A que se debe la visita?** (dijo Goten muy feliz y sonriente. Vegeta solo lo miró con condescendencia como solía hacer, quizás un poco más. Pero no pudo acabar la frase, Chi-chí ya le estaba agarrando de la oreja y tirando fuerte de ella mientras le regañaba).

**- ¡Jovencito! ¿Se puede saber donde diantre has estado todo el bendito día? Y no me vengas con que en la escuela, porque llamaron precisamente esta mañana porque más de la mitad de los alumnos de tu clase habían faltado **(Goten abrió muchos los ojos, aquella no era la primera vez que había una desbandada general en su clase. El maestro siempre les había amenazado que un día se iba a cansar y que llamaría personalmente a los padres de todos y cada uno de los alumnos que hubieran faltado. Pero Goten siempre pensó que solo lo decía para meterles el miedo en el cuerpo, nunca esperó que su maestro cumpliera con sus amenazas).

**- Aayyyyy mamá, sueltaaa, ayyyyy me arrancarás al oreja**

**- estoy muy harta Goten, tu maestro me ha dicho que en el último mes has faltado varios días a la escuela y que yo sepa hace muchísimo que no te enfermas. Así que jovencito** (Chi-chí retorció un poco más la oreja) **ya me estás explicando esas faltas**.

**- Aauuuu mamá, suelta, suelta, ¡nos están mirando todos!**

**- ¡Esa es otra!** (y volvió a tirar un poco más fuerte de la oreja de Goten) **¿Me puedes decir que día es hoy?**

**- ¿14 de junio?**

**- Grrrr** (gruñó Chi-Chí) **si 14 de junio, el cumpleaños de Bra. Habíamos quedado que lo celebraríamos todo juntos aquí, ¿eso también lo olvidaste? ¡Como lo de ir a clase! **(y volvió a retorcerle la oreja)

**- Aauuuuu lo siento, perdón, perdón, lo olvidé auuu, mamá por favor,** ¡me lastimas!

- **Ve a cambiarte, después a la noche tú y yo tendremos unas palabritas** (y finalmente le soltó la oreja).

**- si, señora **(Y corrió a casa para ponerse algo más cómodo que la ropa de escuela. Trunks lo siguió negando con la cabeza).

**- Tío, eres muy bobo, mira que faltar a clase, precisamente hoy **(le dijo Trunks sentándose en la cama de Son Gohan mientras Goten se cambiaba)**.**

**- Jo, sé me olvidó que hoy cumplía tres años, tu hermana. Buffff mamá se ha puesto como una moto.**

**- Ya te vale, como es tu madre con los estudios y tú encima haciendo campanas.**

**- Eyyy que ya tengo suficiente con mi madre.**

**- ¿Y donde fuiste?**

**- A la playa, con unas chicas y chicos de clase** (remarcando lo de chicas, Trunks solo rodó los ojos, de un tiempo a esta parte, Goten parecía obsesionado con las chicas).

**- Porqué no me extraña** (dijo pellizcándose el tabique de la nariz)…

**- Fannie me besó** (dijo sonriendo como un idiota).

- **¿Fannie? ¡Pero esa chica va a mi clase!**

**- Lo sé, mi primer beso y con una chica mayor ¿La vida es maravillosa!**

**- Si, bueno, a ver lo maravillosa que será la vida esta noche cuando nos vayamos y te quedes a solas con Chi-Chí.**

**- Tú, lo que estás es envidioso, porque a mi ya me ha besado una chica y a ti aún nadie te ha besado jajaja**

**- ¡Cállate Goten!** (un poco si que había dado en el clavo Goten).

**- Trunks la vida no solo son robots y lucha, hay un mundo ahí fuera ¿sabes?**

**- ¡Que te calles!**

**- Venga, no te pongas así** (dijo compadeciéndose de su amigo), **la próxima vez te avisaré.**

**- No me interesa **(dijo muy serio).

- **La amiga de Fannie me ha dicho que te encuentra muy guapo.**

**- He dicho que no… ¿Qué amiga?**

**- Una con el pelo blanco y las puntas negras y unos melones enormes** (dijo con cara de pervertido).

**- ¿Tamiko?** (dijo abriendo mucho los ojos)

**- Si, esa misma. **

**- Me estás tomando el pelo, esa chica no sale con nadie de la escuela. Le gustan mayores.**

**- Pues a mi me ha dicho que era una pena que mi amigo no hubiera venido, porque era muy guapo** (dijo imitando la voz de una chica enamorada).

- **¿En serio?**

**- jajajajaja nooooo que vaaaa jejeje tenías que verte la cara de lelo jajaja esa chica ni vino pero tenías que verte la cara Trunks jajaja** (dijo casi llorando de la risa. Trunks no lo encontró nada gracioso y le dio un puñetazo en todos los morros, no controlando la fuerza, cosa que hizo que Goten atravesara la pared y diera de culo en el jardín, donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta de cumpleaños).

**- ¿Qué coño te pasa? Solo era una broma** (dijo aún en el suelo).

**- Eres un imbécil, Goten y espero que Chi-Chí te dé una buena zurra, al fin y al cabo, no eres más que un niñato **(le dijo con rabia Trunks, porque Tamiko era su amor platónico y un día Trunks se lo contó en plan confidencia a su mejor amigo, y nunca pensó que fuera hacer mofa de ello).

**- ¿Niñato? Tú si que eres un niñato, seguro que aún duermes con un osito de peluche** (y se lanzo sobre su amigo, en pocos segundos ambos estaban enzarzado en una pelea que había dejado de ser una pura discusión a un combate ente superguerrero. Todo el mundo en la fiesta estaba aún congelado porque aquello era tan repentino y tan propio de aquellos dos que parecían siameses).

**- ¡Chicos!** (al fin intervino Gohan).

- **Tú no te metas Gohan** (dijeron los dos a la vez y continuaron peleando). **Gohan déjalos, una buena pelea no les hará daño** (dijo Vegeta impidiendo que Gohan interviniese) **¿No crees Kakarot?**

**- No sé vegeta, no parece muy amistosa esa pelea **(dijo Goku arrascándose la cabeza).

**- ¡Bobadas! Esos dos siempre están así, es el espíritu guerrero que**…(pero Vegeta no acabó la frase porque Chi-Chí se había metido en medio de la pelea, nadie la vio salir de casa, pero de repente estaba allí en medio de una batalla bastante feroz ).

**- ¡Trunks!** (gritó Vegeta para la estúpida mujer esa hacer que su hijo se detuviera, iban a hacerle daño a)

**- ¡Goten!** (gritó Goku para hacer que su hijo se detuviera, iban a hacerle daño a Chi-Chí con esa estúpida disputa. Pero era demasiado tarde ambos habían lazado una ráfaga de bolas de energía. Gohan que estaba deseando para la pelea fue más rápido y con un Transmisión Instantánea logró salvar a su madre del impacto de las ráfagas en el último segundo).

Los chicos pararon en el acto al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y se quedaron desencajados al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar. De repente después del primer momento de pánico generalizado, todos miraron a los dos muchachos con reprobación. Los chicos miraron a su alrededor y todo estaba medio destruido, Bra lloraba como una loca porque su castillo hinchable se había roto con una de las ráfagas y Chi-Chí seguía sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

**- ¡SonGoten! ¡Trunks! ¡Bajad ahora mismo!** (rugió Chi-Chí, despertando a todos de su estado de incredibilidad. Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro y tragaron saliva, Chi-Chí estaba realmente furiosa. Y todo el mundo temía a Chi-Chí cuando se enfadaba).

**- Tu madre se ve realmente cabreada** (dijo flojito Trunks a su amigo).

**- Si, lo está, y la tuya no luce mejor** (le dijo Gotten pero sin bajar ninguno de los dos. Trunks echó un vistazo rápido a su madre que intentaba consolar a Bra que ahora se daba cuenta que su pastel de cumpleaños también había desaparecido). **Mi madre no es la que me preocupa, mira la vena de la frente de Chi-Chí.**

**- De ésta no salimos, Goten.**

**- No, a menos que…**

**- Soy todo oídos, Goten.**

**- Podemos salir por patas.**

**- ¿Esa es tú única idea? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? **(Dijo Trunks y Goten puso una mueca de dolor)


	2. Chapter 2

8 años antes…

Desde que derrotaran a Bu y la vida volviera a la normalidad, Trunks y Goten habían utilizado la técnica de la fusión para puras travesuras. Chi-Chí estaba hasta el moño de tanta payasada y de los aires que estaba cogiendo su hijo.

Por su parte Vegeta veía que TrunkS solo utilizaba sus poderes para hacer el ganso con su amiguito y ese no era el comportamiento propio de un príncipe de los superguerreros. Chi-chí acusaba a Vegeta de que Trunks era una mala influencia t Vegeta acusaba a Chi-chí que su hijo actuaba de una forma muy infantil e irresponsable por las malas influencias que ejercía Goten en su hijo.

Bulma que había presenciado la discusión entre su marido y su amiga, decidió poner paz entre ambos. Pero no con mucho éxito solo logró que cada uno se fuera aún más enojado, eso si, sin gritos.

Vegeta tomó la decisión que cuando Trunks regresara esa tarde a casa, iba a hablar con su hijo e iba a poner fin a esa retahíla de payasadas. Un superguerrero no era un bufón sino como su nombre indicaba una raza orgullosa de guerreros. Y sus poderes no eran para pasarse el día haciendo travesuras sino para combatir al enemigo.

Chi-Chí, que ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con sus hijos ella sola, decidió que de aquella tarde no pasaba, Goten iba a recibir una severa azotaina. No estaba bien que se pasara el día haciendo el cafre con Trunks. Debía centrarse en sus estudios ahora que había paz y podía.

- Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuenas (gritó Goten al entrar volando por la ventana del salón. Gohan estaba estudiando y solo rodólos ojos. Se había pasado la última hora oír a su madre quejarse de su hermano. Y sabía muy biebn lo que le esperaba al pobre niño. No es como si no se lo hubiera ganado a pulso. Pero aún así no le gustaba ver llorar al mocoso. Aquel era un mal día para entrar volando a casa.

- ¡Son Goten! (gritó des del patio trasero donde Chi-Chi que estaba tendiendo).ç

- ¿estoy en problemas? (le preguntó Goten a su hermano que reconocía demasiado bien ese tono de voz. Gohan solo alzó una ceja y puso una mueca de "¿tú que crees, Einstein? Gohan no podía imaginar que podía haber enfadado a su madre).

**- ¡Son Goten, te estoy llamando!** (dijo sonando aún más enfadada)

**- Suena muy enfadada** (dijo Goten a su hermano con carita de perrito abandonado).

**- Trunks y tú os habéis pasado con lo de la fusión, no habéis hecho más que trastadas, claro que suena molesta.**

**- solo estábamos pasándolo bien, no hemos hecho nada malo** (Gohan lo miró bien y volvió a alzar una ceja) **Bueno…nada serio, un poco de diversión no hace daño a nadie ¿no?.**

**- eyyy eso no es a mí a quien tienes que decírselo (ijo Gohan a su hermano). **

**- ¡Goten!** (Vociferó Chi-Chí)

**- ¿la oíste? me va a matar.**

**- Si no vas ya, seguro** (dijo sonriendo).

**- noooo,, dile que salí** (Y Goten se elevó un poco y estaba a punto de salir volando cuan do su hermano lo agarró de un píe para evitar que saliera volando de la casa). Suéltame Gohan, mamá me va a matar, sueltaaaaa

**- No seas tonto, no puedes huir de mamá, ¡es mamá! Ya está cabreada, si te largas entonces si que te va a dar una buena paliza, hermanito. Anda deja de comportarte como un bebé y ve a ver lo que quiere.**

**- si yo ya sé lo que quiere, quiere pegarme** (e intentó de nuevo salir volando pero Gohan no lo soltaba).

**- Goten, para ya, no ves que te irá peor, y además ¿A dónde ibas a ir?**

**- A casa de Trunks, allí el tío Vegeta jamás le riñe y le deja hacer lo que quiere. **

**- ¿Eso crees?** (dijo con una sonrisita Trunks que sabía que Vegeta no era precisamente del tipo de padre permisivo).

**- Si, tío Vegeta es un padre como tiene que ser, no incordia con los estudios o con que mantenga la habitación limpia.**

**- Ya veo** (aquello le dolió, Gohan no soportaba cuando Gohan se quejaba de Chi-Chí el niño no entendía que su madre estaba sola e intentaba subirlo lo mejor posible). **Sí, crees que allí vas a estar mejor que aquí, entonces, ve** (Goten se quedó un poco parado. Pero Gohan lo había soltado). **Eso si hermanito, te aviso, si regresas aquí, mamá si que va estar entonces muy, muy, muy pero que muy enojada**.

**- No regresaré, puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras a casa de Trunks** (y le dio un fuerte abrazó y se secó una lágrima porque Goten realmente pensaba que aquello era una despedida).

**- Lo haré** (Dijo intentando parecer serio. Y con eso Goten salió volando hacía casa de Trunks).


	3. Chapter 3

Tan pronto como salió volando, su madre entró en casa para llevarlo de la oreja y darle una buena zurra por desobediente y por irresponsable. Ni mencionar que Chi-Chí, al ver que el niño había tenido las agallas no solo de no ir cuando le llamaba sino que encima se había ido, se puso de todos los colores y empezó a despotricar como una posesa. A Gohan le costó mucho calmarla, pero finalmente su madre pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Gohan entonces tomó el teléfono y llamó a la corporación capsule, allí estuvo hablando un poco con Vegeta. Vegeta era seco, obstinado y orgullosos, pero en cierto modo veía a Goten como un familiar, el típico familiar molesto como el "cuñado gorrón" pero familia al fin y al cabo. Vegeta le dijo que no se preocupara que Goten estaría para la hora de cenar en casa y sin más le colgó. Vegeta era un hombre parco en palabras.

Gohan volaba hacía la corporación capsule cuando sintió la energía de Trunks, sonrió y cambió la dirección fue a donde estaba su amigo. Trunks estaba con sus abuelos comprando en una especie de gran almacén de componentes eléctricos. Goten a diferencia de Trunks no encontraba aquello nada divertido, pero sin duda era mejor que los gritos de su madre, así que se les unió. Estuvieron una par de horas mirando las novedades y comparando precios, Goten empezaba a aburrirse, pero justo entonces la abuela de Trunks les compró un montón de golosinas y los niños empezaron a competir a ver quién era capaz de alargar más una golosina en la boca. Para Trunks y Goten todo era una competición constante.

A las ocho llegaron los 4 a la corporación capsule, donde la familia Brief vivía al completo. Incluido Vegeta que decía que solo se quedaba porque tenía una sala de entreno a prueba de guerreros, pero en verdad viviría allí con Bulma y Trunks aunque no hubiera habido esa sala.

Trunks y Goten corrieron para ser los primeros en entrar y así poder empezar a jugar con alguno de los videojuegos que Trunks tenía pero nada más entrar en casa encontraron a Vegeta muy serio con los brazos cruzados.

- **¿Papá? **(lo miró extrañado Trunks, su padre estaba enfadado, y no era solo una posé, lo estaba de verdad. Y además algo le decía en esa mirada que con quien estaba enfadado era precisamente él. Pero no sabía por qué su padre podía estar tan enfadado con él).

- **¡Tío Vegeta!** (dijo alegremente Goten que como siempre veía a Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos no sabía ver las pequeñas sutilizas en la expresión de vegeta que indicaban que estaba bastante furioso), **¡Hola! Vamos a comer pizzas, el abuelo de Trunks nos ha…**(pero no acabó la frase Vegeta les dio a cada uno un bofetón).

- **Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy** (dijo Goten sollozando. Trunks había logrado aguantar el grito, pero aún así le caían dos lagrimones y se sobaba la mejilla) peroooo ¿Por qué tío Vegeta?

- **¿Por qué? Sois superguerreros, debéis entrenaros para superar a cualquier adversario, debáis entrenar para ser los más poderosos, para ser invencibles…**

- **Pero papá, si entrenamos todos los días,** (dándose cuenta que precisamente ese día no había entrenado decidió arreglarlo un poco),** casi todos los días** (Trunks pensó que su padre estaba enojado precisamente por eso).

- **De eso también hablaremos después. Pero ahora quiero que me digáis que habéis estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Porque ha llegado a mis oídos algo y por vuestro bien, espero que sea mentira.**

- **No hemos hecho nada malo, papá** (se apresuró a decir su hijo, que en verdad no sabía que hubiera hecho nada malo, ni se imaginaba por donde podían ir los tiros. Vegeta dio un bufido y agarró por la muñeca a Trunks y lo alzó un poco para poder pegarle 4 palmadas en el tarsero).

- **_Plass plass Plass Plass_** (4 nalgadas bien duras cayeron sobre el pobre trasero de Trunks)

- **Aaayyy** (esta vez sí que se quejó Trunks)** Pero ¿porqué, papá? **(Trunks preguntaba entre sollozos al no entender porque le castigaba su padre. De su madre podía esperárselo pero no de Vegeta).

- **Dímelo tú hijo.**

- **No lo sé papá, lo juro sniff **(dijo cubriéndose el trasero con las manos para evitar nuevas nalgadas. Goten se había quedado de piedra jamás había visto a Vegeta reñir a Trunks por lago que no fuera relacionado con el combate, y aun así jamás le había visto pegarlo).

- **¿No?** (dijo con sarcasmo) **Entonces se debe de tratar de otro Gotenks del que me han hablado. Porque está claro que el hijo de todo un príncipe de superguerreros jamás utilizaría sus poderes para cosas tan estúpidas como crear tsunamis para hacer surf, reventar una fábrica de gominolas haciendo que llovieran golosinas durante unas horas **(los dos niños sonrieron, aquello fue genial),** hacer surcos en las cosechas con los dibujos de vuestras caricaturas, pintar de lila todas las capitales todo el hemisferio sur y de negro las del norte... **(después de nombrar algunas más. Vegeta se paró y los miró) **¿Me he dejado algo? **(ambos sabían que era una pregunta retórica).** Niños estáis en muchos, muchos pero que muchos problemas. **

- **Papá, la mayoría de cosas que has dicho fueron inofensivas, solo una broma y siempre al acabar volvimos las cosas a su estado inicial. Solo nos aburríamos y …**

- **¿Os aburríais? Pues tranquilo ya no os vais a aburrir más, a partir de la semana que viene os quiero aquí nada más acabar la escuela, os estaréis entrenando en la cámara hasta que no podáis mover ni un músculo de lo agotados que estéis.**

- **Tío Vegeta, mi madre no me dejará pasar tanto tiempo entrenando, debo atender mis estudios y…**

- **¿Chi-Chi? **(dijo alzando una ceja Vegeta) **Me llamó Gohan me dijo que ahora vivirías con nosotros, así que no te preocupes de Chi-Chí. De aquí a una semana, y una vez os hayáis recuperado de la zurra que os voy a dar, empezará vuestra nueva rutina, no va a haber más aburrimiento para vosotros, eso os lo aseguro.**

- **Pero papá, no fue para tanto y lo dejamos todo como estaba.**

- **¡Trunks! **(le amonestó bastante molesto Vegeta) **Vuestros poderes no son para hacer el payaso, son para combatir a los enemigos. Creí que eras lo suficientemente mayorcito para darte cuenta de eso, pero por lo visto me equivoqué. Así que mientras no te comportes como un verdadero guerrero estarás castigado. Yo mismo me encargaré de supervisar todo lo que haces.**

- **Y Tú **(apuntándole con el dedo a Goten), **puesto que vas a vivir bajo este mismo techo, también va para ti. Y yo no soy como el payaso de Kakarot o su mujer, yo no tolero payasadas ni tonterías. Cuando hable, vosotros calláis y escucháis. Y cuando os diga que hagáis algo, lo hacéis de inmediato. A los niños se les debe ver, no oír.**

- **Pero, pero **(empezó a protestar Goten).

- **He dicho que se les debe oír, no escuchar** (remarcó cada palabra Vegeta). **Ahora ya no quiero oír ni una palabra más** (dijo agarrando una silla y poniéndola en la mitad de la cocina y sentándose)** ¿Quién va a ser el primero? **(los dos niños sabían que Vegeta preguntaba quién sería el primero en recibir la zurra, aun así lo miraron boquiabiertos).

- **Tío Vegeta, tú, tú no puedes…**

- **¿Cómo qué no? Ahora vives bajo mi techo, así que durante esta semana recibirás una zurra cada mañana y después os tendré bajo mi vigilancia todo el día.**

- **Nooooooooo** (puso morros), **se supone que no eres así.**

- **¿Qué no soy cómo, Goten?**

- **Puesss Trunks dijo que su papá era **(Trunks le dio un pisotón para que se callase).

- **Ayyyyy** (se quejó Goten y miró indignado a su amigo, sin entender porque Trunks no quería que hablara).

- **¿Qué es lo que te dijo exactamente mi hijo de mío, Goten? **(preguntó Vegeta con mucha curiosidad por saber lo que iba diciendo su hijo de él por ahí).

- **Nada, nada **(dijo intentando que Vegeta no le preguntara más, estaba claro que su amigo no quería que le dijera lo que decía de su padre. Cosa que empezaba a darse cuenta que quizás no fuera tan cierto lo de que Vegeta no estaba encima de él nunca).

- **Nada de "nadas". Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué es eso que Trunks te dijo de mí **(y le echó una mirada fulminante a su hijo, Trunks tragó saliva).

- **Nada, solo que su papá era el papá más fuerte y más bueno del mundo** (esperaba que con un poco de jabón Vegeta dejara el interrogatorio. Vegeta le miró con cara de no creerle ni una palabra).

- **Como sea. ¿Quién va a ser el primero? **(volvió a preguntar)

- **¿De verdad que nos vas a zurrar?** (preguntó de nuevo Goten)

- **¡Oh, si!**

- **¿Trunks?** (Goten miró a su amigo esperando que le dijera que su padre le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero Trunks puso una mueca de remordimiento y bajó la cabeza).

- **Creo que me lo he pensado mejor, Trunks, sabes…Gohan estará muy triste si me voy y acabo de recordar que hoy es viernes y mamá hace tallarines con ternera picante los viernes, y ya sabes cuánto me gusta** (Vegeta intentaba aguantarse la risa, al ver como Goten se hacía atrás en su decisión de dejar su casa).

- **Pero dijiste que ahora viviríamos juntos** (Trunks se apenó un poco al oír eso, realmente se había alegrado mucho cuando Goten le había dicho que viviría con ellos).

- **Si, bueno…ya sabes cómo es Gohan, no lo soportaría. **

- **Entonces llamaré a Gohan que te recoja, Trunks espérame en tu habitación, después subiré y acabaremos lo que tenemos pendiente.**

- (Trunks tragó saliva) **sí, señor **(y corrió hacía su habitación sin ni despedirse de Goten).

- **Goten, tú padre no está, pero aunque el payaso de Kakarot puede parecer un atontado, te aseguro que se sentiría muy decepcionado al ver lo que habéis estado haciendo con vuestros poderes** (dijo mientras se acercaba al teléfono para llamar a Gohan. Goten de repente se sintió mal, él no quería que su padre sintiera vergüenza de él, aunque no estuviera).

- **Lo sé, no lo pensamos,**

- **Pues más vale que lo penséis la próxima vez, porque si hay una próxima vez, no me importará lo que Chi-Chí o Gohan digan, yo mismo me encargaré de dejarte claro lo que se espera de un superguerrero ¿entendiste?**

- **Si, señor **(por primera vez Goten le llamó señor, a pesar de tener muy buenos modales, Gohan siempre lo había llamado "tío Vegeta").

- **Ok** (y descolgó el teléfono y marcó el teléfono de casa de Goku)** ¿Gohan? Sí, soy yo. Si, si, no, tranquilo, todo bien. Me preguntaba si podías pasarte a recoger a tu hermano, si, ya jajaja si, bueno por lo visto esta noche hay fideos o algo así para cenar y ya sabes como el gustan a tu hermano. Sí, claro, no hay de qué, hasta ahora** (y colgó. Goten acababa de ver reír a vegeta. Había reído al teléfono. ¡Y hablando con su hermano! Eso era ciertamente algo que no vería muy a menudo)** Estará aquí en 5 minutos.**

- **Ok **(y de repente se dio cuenta que al regresar su madre no estaría muy contenta, nada contenta, pero prefería mil veces a Chi-Chí enfadada que a Vegeta).

- **Goten, recuerda lo que te he dicho, no más payasadas. **

- **No, señor, ninguna más.**

- **Y los fines de semana te quiero aquí, no creas que Trunks va a ser el único en ser castigado.**

- **No, si no lo será **(dijo poniendo un puchero y inconscientemente sobándose el trasero).

- **Aún puedes cambiar de opinión y quedarte aquí, a Trunks parecía agradarle la idea.**

- **No, señor, mejor regreso a casa con mamá y Gohan.**

- **Sí, yo también pienso que es buena idea, si mal no recuerdo ¿No te dijo Kakarot que cuidarás de tu madre, verdad?**

- **Sí, señor.**

- **Y des de aquí no podrías cuidarla mucho.**

- **No** (dijo poniendo pucheros de nuevo, no había pensado en eso ni un segundo).

- **Y cómo es esa mujer seguro que se pasaría el día llorando. O pero se pasaría el día llamado y molestando preguntando cómo estabas y si haces tus deberes, si estabas sano, si comías, ya sabes, esas cosas molestas que hacen las mujeres **(Vegeta se estaba tomando un poco la revancha, quizás no zurraría al mocoso, pero al menos se lo pasaría bien a su costa, un ratito)

- **Si** (y las lágrimas empezaron a asomar por el rabillo del ojo. no había pensado en que su mamá se pondría triste y se preocuparía mucho por él, solo quería evitar que lo regañara).

- **¿Y Gohan? ¡Pobre Gohan, tendría que lidiar con esa mujer él solo! Por no mencionar que ya no tendría a su hermano pequeño con quien hablar antes de ir a dormir o entrenar o **(y entonces Goten empezó a llorar abiertamente).

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me quiero ir a casa Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaa quiero a mi mami, quiero a Gohan bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (Goten lloraba como el niño de 6 años que era, no como un superguerrero. Vegeta sonrió levemente, pero decidió que había llegado el momento de parar)

- **Shhhhh niño, no llores, no seas bebé, shhhh **(alargándole un pañuelo de papel)

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mamiiiiiiiii **(lloró aún más fuerte Goten, Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco, no había sido tan duro. Lo entendería si le hubiera zurrado de verdad, pero el niño estaba exagerando, no había motivo para tanto llanto. Afortunadamente en ese instante llegó Gohan).

- **Eyyy** (Y Goten corrió a abrazar a su hermano) **¿Qué pasó? (**Vegeta solo negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos).

- **Lo siento, Gohan, lo siento sniff sniff no volveré a marcharme de casa , lo juro sniff sniff, no volveré a dejaros solos bwuaaaaaaaaa**

- **Shhhhh Goten, tranquilo, hermanito, tranquilo, venga nos vamos para casa, mamá está preocupada.**

- **Bwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **(Goten solo lloraba Gohan cogió a su hermano en brazos y se despidió de Vegeta).

- **Gracias por todo, Vegeta, nos vemos la semana que viene ¿no?**

- **Sí, tempranito, no se te olvide.**

- **No, sufras** (le sonrió Gohan, pensó que a él tampoco le vendría mal algo de entreno serio).

- **Bueno, os dejo, tengo asuntos que tratar con mi propio hijo **(y Vegeta salió de la cocina. Goten respiró hondo y vio cómo su hermanito seguía aferrado a su camiseta sin dejar de llorar. Gohan sintió pena por su hermanito, porque se había llevado un buen berrinche y aún le quedaba tener que enfrentarse a su madre, que estaba algo más que molesta por cómo había estado comportándose su hermano y el hecho que hubiera salido volando en vez de ir cuándo lo llamaba había hecho que Chi-Chi estuviera más que molesta, más que enojada, Chi-Chí estaba muy enfadada con él)

- **Venga Goten, nos vamos para casa**

- **Snif snif siiiiii** (y Gohan salió volando hacia casa con su hermano agarrado del cuello como si de una lapa se tratase. Gohan había oído como su madre le había prometido que le iba a dar una buena azotaina a Goten y sentía pena pero no podía negar que esta vez el niño se la había ganado a pulso. Solo esperaba que su madre fuera un poco más suave con Goten que lo era con él a su edad).


	4. Chapter 4

Un poco más tarde en la corporación Capsule…

- Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOO**

- **QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME ENTERO QUE HACES EL VÁNDALO **Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU NO PAPÁ NOOOOO**

- **VIENES DE UNA GRAN CASTA DE SUPERGUERREROS, ERES EL HIJO DE UN PRÍNCIPE, EL NIETO DE UN REY, DEBERÍAS COMPORTARTE MEJOR** Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass,**.**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY LO SIENTO PAPÁ, NUNCA MÁS AUUUUU**

- **UTILIZAR LA FUSIÓN PARA HACER SOLO QUE TRAVESURAS, DEL HIJO DE KAKAROT ME LO PODÍA ESPERAR, PERO NO DE MI PROPIO HIJO** Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass,**.**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU AY AY LO SIENTO, AUUU POR AFVOR PAPÁ AYYYYYY NO MÁS, PERDÓN AUUUUUUU**

- **POBRE DE TI QUE ME ENTERE QUE VUELVES A COMPORTARTE COMO UN MALDITO HARAGÁN, PORQUE CUANDO PONGA MIS MANOS EN TI, TE ASEGURO QUE PARA TI SENTARSE SERÁ UN RECUERDO MUY LEJANO **Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass,**.**

- **SHHHHH ya está, ya está, shhh ya paré, ya no llores más, hijo shhhhh **(Vegeta lo consolaba dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda para que dejara de llorar, como hacía Bulma cuando era un bebé)

- **Los siento, papá, sniff sniff lo siento, solo queríamos divertirnos un poco sniff sniff, pero ya no lo volvemos a hacer nunca, lo juro.**

- **Tienes una sala llena de juguetes muy caros que tu madre te compra o te construye, si te aburres de ellos, ya sabes dónde está la sala de entreno, puedes venir a entrenar conmigo siempre que quieras**

- **¿En serio?** (dijo limpiándose las lágrimas en la manga).

- **Si** (dijo muy seco vegeta pero muy en serio. Trunks sabía lo importante que para su padre era la sala de entreno).** Ve a lavarte la cara, hijo. En 10 minutos cenamos. Y tu madre ha encargado shushi. **

- **¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! ** (y dio un bote y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, Vegeta sonrió al ver lo rápido que se le había pasado el disgusto a su hijo).

En casa de Goku y Chi-Chí.

- **PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU**

- **QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SALES DE CASA SIN PERMISO PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS**

- **AAAAAAAAAY AUUUU**

- **QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE CUANDO TE LLAMO NO VIENES A LA PRIMERA PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY NO MAMI, NOOOOO**

- **QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME HUYES PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS**

- **AAAAAAY LA ÚLTIMA, LO JURO PARA MAMITA AAAAAAAAAAAAY**

- **QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TÚ Y TU AMIGUITO HACÉIS EL GAMBERRO CON VUESTROS PODERES PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS.**

- **SIIIII AYYY MAMI PARA AUUUU DUELE AUUUU.**

- **Son Goten, estoy muy decepcionada contigo, hijo, te he educado mejor que esto. Ve a la cocina y me traes la cuchara de madera.**

- **No mami, no ya me duele mucho ya por favor, no me portaré mal nunca más, por favor, mamá**

- **Goten** (le advirtió en un tono de voz que no admitía discusión. Goten se hundió de brazos y se levantó de encima de las rodillas de su adre y entró en casa a por la maldita cuchara. Cuando Gohan lo vio entrar sintió pena por él y le regaló una media sonrisita de camaradería).

- **Esto apesta, Gohan, no voy a volverá a portarme mal en mi vida** (dijo Goten al pasar por el lado de su hermano, poniendo pucheritos, Gohan intentó no reírse de la promesa de su hermano, que sabía que en menos de un par de días ni se acordaría ya de ella).

- **Mamá, por favor** (intentó que su madre se apiadara de él, pero Chi-Chí solo alargó la mano para que le diera la cuchara. Goten volvió a colocarse sobre las rodillas de su madre. Chi-Chí le volvió a bajar los pantalones y los calzoncillos y le dio 6 palmadas bien duras con la cuchara de palo. Solo fueron 6 pero Goten sintió como si fuera 10.000).

- **PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU NOOOOO AYYYYY NUNCA MÁS, LO JURO AUUU BWWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMÍ, AY NOO BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA DUELE AUUUU MAMAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAA**

- **Shhhhhh ya está hijo, ya, ya pasó **(y lo agarró en brazos como cuando era un bebé y empezó a consolarlo) **shhhhh mi amor, ya, ya está mi cielo, ay, mami ya te perdonó, ya está, no llores más mi pequeñín shhhhh**

- **Bwuuuuuuuuuuua no mami, bwuaaaa yo me fui y te dejé sola bwuaaa a ti y Gohan** (dijo llorando con el corazón en el puño. Goten sentía cómo si los hubiera abandonado aunque realmente solo estuvo fuera de casa un par de horas), **no os volveré a dejar solos jamás, mamá, lo juro, lo juro bwuaaaaaaaaaa**

- **Shhhhhh mi niño, ya, ya, ya está, shhhhh ya pasó, estás aquí y todo está bien, ya cielo, ya deja de llorar. Te quiero mucho mi vida, tú y tu hermano sois lo mejor de mi vida, shhhh es imposible que nada no nadie rompa ese vínculo, ni siquiera tú, chiquitín jajaja**

- **¿Entonces, no me odias?**

- **¿Cómo podría yo odiarte? Si eres mi pequeñín** (y empezó a hacerle cosquillas) **Anda, Goten, vayamos para dentro que ya empieza a oscurecer y a un tengo que preparara la cena.**

- **¿Tallarines con ternera picante?** (preguntó con una media sonrisita)

- **Jajajaja siiii y pollo rustido para tu hermano.**

- **¡Pero yo también quiero pollo**! (protestó Goten que ya no lloraba)

- **Hay pollo para los dos** (dijo rodando los ojos, se le iba una fortuna en el mercado con esos dos tragaldabas).


	5. Chapter 5

De nuevo en el presente…

**- de ésta no salimos, Goten.**

**- no, a menos que…**

**- soy todo oídos, Goten.**

**- Podemos salir por patas.**

**- ¿Esa es tú única idea? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? **(Dijo Trunks y Goten puso una mueca de dolor. Los dos chicos recordaron como si justo hubiera pasado ayer la zurra que se llevaron cuando hicieron todas aquellas travesuras después de la derrota de Bu. Y Goten recordó que huir solo empeoraba y mucho las cosas- Así que lentamente descendieron hasta tocar píes en el suelo).

- **Vosotros dos, jovencitos, estáis en muchos problemas** (empezó a reñirles Bulma con Bra aún en sus brazos).

- **Mujer** (le interrumpió Vegeta que estaba más serio de lo normal), **me encargo yo** (entonces Goten y Trunks se dieron cuenta que sus madres no eran las únicas que parecían furiosas, todos estaban bastante enfadados). **Trunks** (y le indicó con el dedo que se acercara, Trunks se preguntaba si su padre le pegaría allí delante de todos. Trunks se detuvo delante de su padre lo suficientemente cerca para que no tuviera gritarle, lo suficientemente lejos para que su mano no lo alcanzase). **No eres un niño Trunks, si vais a usar ráfagas de energía sin control sabes muy bien que no debes hacerlo donde pueda haber gente que podáis herir** (empezó a amonestarlo Vegeta. Trunks bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar las lágrimas).

- **¡Goten! **(lo llamó Goku que estaba con los brazos cruzados muy pero que muy serio, y eso sí que era raro en Goku) **¿Te das cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de pasar? ¿Y si tu hermano no hubiera llegado a tiempo de rescatar a tu madre? **

- **Lo sé papá, yo no la vi, yo…**

- **No, no la viste **(dijo furioso Goku**), estabas demasiado ocupado peleándote con Trunks para ver nada. ¿En qué demonios estabais pensando? ¿Y si en vez de ser tu madre hubiera sido Bra o Pan?** (Goten se dio cuenta que podían haber matado a Bra o a su sobrinita que era aún un bebé).

- **Yoooo**

- **Tú, te vas ahora mismo a tu habitación y no sales de ahí, ya has tenido suficiente fiestecita por hoy** (le dijo sonando bien enojado Goku. Todos los invitados se sorprendieron de escuchar a Goku hablar así. Goku era todo menos estricto y serio, o al menos eso es lo que creían)

- **Trunks** (dijo vegeta que también entendió que debían de continuar con al celebración de su pequeñina, que no tenía la culpa de nada), **y tú para casa, y te quiero en la sala de entreno, no en tu habitación o en la sala de audiovisuales ¿entendiste?**

- **Sí, señor.**

**El resto de la fiesta fue más o menos bien, las niñas** (Pan, Bra y Marron) **por supuesto que se lo pasaron bien, en cuanto Bulma sacó otro castillo inflable y un par de robots-payasos se les pasó el berrinche. Y el pastel de aniversario, bueno estaba claro que Chi-Chi había hecho varios, había allí varios superguerreros y todos ellos comían como auténticas alimañas. Sobre las nueve de la noche se fueron los últimos invitados a su casa. Allí quedaron solo Goku y Chi-Chi y vegeta, Bulma y Bra que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre.**

- **¿Qué vas a hacer con Goten?** (le preguntó Vegeta mirando el cielo estrellado)

- **Supongo que lo mismo que vas a hacer tú con Trunks.**

- **Pensé que eso lo dejabas a Chi-Chí.**

- **Y lo hago, ella es la que se encarga de la educación de los chicos, pero esto es algo más que buenos modales o estudios, esto entra dentro de mi campo, pudieron matar a alguien.**

- **Lo sé, no sé qué le pasa a Trunks, él no es tan imprudente, es muy parecido a su madre, pero, a veces parece que no tenga nada en esa mollera más que pajaritos.**

- **Me gustaría decir lo mismo de Goten, pero Goten se parece mucho a mí, más que Gohan, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no hace nada bueno, ni se entrena, ni se esfuerza en la escuela, ni hace caso a nadie.**

- **Es la adolescencia, es su parte humana, los humanos son complicados.**

- **jajaja**

- **Gohan, no era así.**

- **Venga, Kakarot, no quiero ser cruel, pero cuando Gohan tenía la edad de Goten, tú no estabas por aquí, para poder comparar.**

- **Yo no, pero su madre sí, y ella dice que Goten es un cabeza-loca. Y lleva tiempo, presionándome para que tome cartas en el asunto, pero sinceramente hasta ahora no creí que tuviera que hacerlo.**

- **Cobarde**

- **Jajaja con esos tres** (refiriéndose a su esposa y sus hijos) **él más cobarde de todos.**

- **Bueno te dejo, que me espera una larga noche por delante.**

- **Vegeta, no seas tan duro con Trunks, es un buen chico y estoy seguro que mi hijo tuvo la mayor parte de culpa en esa pelea.**

- **No estoy enfadado porque se pelease con tu hijo, estoy enfadado porque lo hizo aquí, en vez de un lugar adecuado y seguro.**

- **Jajajaja por supuesto, vegeta, por supuesto.**

- **Grrrrrr ¡Mujer! **(le gritó a Bulma) **¡Deja de parlotear y vayámonos ya! **(dijo poniendo morros, Bra ni se inmutó, siguió durmiendo y los 3 se fueron en el coche en que habían llegado. Nada más salir, Goku se fue a la habitación que había sido de Gohan y Goten pero que ahora ya solo ocupaba Goten).


	6. Chapter 6

- **Hijo** (Goten se dio la vuelta había estado llorando, solo hacía que darle vueltas a la cabeza que había ido de muy poco que no hubiera matado a su propia madre. Si no fuera por Gohan, ahora Chi-Chí estaría muerta), **Goten** (al ver los ojos llorosos de sus hijo a Goku se le ablandó el corazón y se sentó a un ladito en la cama con su hijo).

- **Papá, te juro que no pensé, te juro que nunca, nunca haría daño a mamá o a nadie, ya me entiendes, una cosa es un combate, pero…**

- **Goten, sé que lo entiendes, sé que lo sabes, pero eso no mejora las cosas, es más las empeora. No puedo creer que te pelearas así con tu amigo. ¡Maldita sea Goten! si sois como hermanos. ¿ya me dirás a que vino pelearse de esa forma?**

- **Estaba molesto con Trunks, él siempre va de maduro y sabelotodo.**

- **¿A ver si lo adivino? Te dijo que no habías sido muy listo faltando precisamente hoy a la escuela ¿no?**

- **Más o menos** (Goku le había dado de pleno y eso que parecía que su padre no se enteraba de nada).

- **Ya** (dijo dando un largo suspiro)**. Sabes que para tu madre los estudios son muy importantes. Ella transige con lo que seáis guerreros, pero solo si en tiempo de paz os dedicáis a estudiar y atener una vida normal. Y tú últimamente no haces ni una cosa ni la otra, por lo que cada vez puedo defenderte menos ante tu madre. Y después de lo de hoy, hijo, creo que tiene razón es hora de que empiece a tomarme el papel de padre más en serio.**

- **¿Me vas a zurrar?**

- **Sí, me temo que sí, hijo. Nos he pegado mucho, y las pocas veces que lo he hecho ha sido por que realmente ha sido algo muy grave ¿No me negarás que lo de hoy no ha sido muy grave?**

- **No, señor.**

- **Nada, de señor, Goten, soy papá, aunque vaya a darte unos buenos azotes, sigo siendo papá.**

- **¿Cómo?** (preguntando a su padre como quería que se pusiese)

- **Pues hace años que no hago esto, pero sobre mis rodillas ya funcionará, eso sí, me temo que eso** (mirándole los pantalones) **tendrá que ir fuera **(Goten tragó saliva y se bajó los pantalones) **los calzoncillos también **(dijo con pena Goku. Goten suspiró pero obedeció y se colocó sobre las rodillas de su padre. Goku no creía en las largas tundas, solo quería dejarle claro a su hijo que no estaba bien pelearse así y que debía tener cuidado donde peleaba, porque podía poner en peligro a la gente).

- **Papá, si sirve de algo, te juro que jamás volveré a pelearme en un lugar donde puedan verse en peligro la vida de inocentes.**

- **Sí que sirve, hijo, y tanto que sirve **(esbozó una sonrisa, pero procedió con el castigo. Goku descargó una ráfaga de 10 potentes palmadas, aquello dolía horrores, Goten prefería las heridas sufridas en combate, porque la adrenalina del momento hacía que apenas las sintiese, pero las nalgadas, las nalgadas eran criminales) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOO DEMASIADO FUERTE PAPÁ NOOOO**

- **NO VOLVERÁS A PONER EN PELIGRO LA VIDA DE NADIE, GOHAN PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PARA PARA, ME MATAS, DEMASIADO FUERTE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

- **NO VOLVERÁS ACTUAR A LO LOCO SIN PENSAR NO EN UN COMBATE HIJO, Y SI PUEDE SER TAMPOCO EN LA VIDA** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH NO BWUAAAAAAAAAA

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUUUU NOOO PARA AAAAAAAAAAAH MAMÁ** (gritaba pidiendo auxilio de su madre)

- **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH BWUAAA BWUAAA**

- **Shhhhhh ya está **(dijo Goku, el trasero de Gohan estaba de un rojo incandescente, era como una luciérnaga en la noche, iluminaba toda la habitación, Gohan no pudo ni subirse los calzoncillos se quedó allí tumbado con el culo en pompa para no rozar ni con las sábanas)** hijo, siento haber sido tan duro, pero lo que hiciste hoy, no acabó en desgracia de puro milagro, yo tampoco vi a tu madre acercarse, solo la vio Gohan, y debemos dar gracias a que tu hermano a veces se comporta más como tu padre que yo mismo.**

- **Snif snif lo sé, auuuu dueleee**

- **Lo imagino, descansa mañana ya te disculparás con tu madre.**

- **¿crees que a mamá se le habrá pasado el enfado por lo de la escuela y lo de la fiesta de hoy?**

- **Conociendo a tu madre** (puso una mueca de que aquello era casi imposible), **mejor te tomas esto** (y le lanzó una semilla del ermitaño)** algo me dice que tu trasero mañana va a recibir a una buena dosis de cuchara.**

- **Grrrrrrr **

- **Buenas noches, hijo.**

- **Buenas noches, papá, y gracias por** (le enseñó la semilla).

- **No me las des, era la última que me quedaba, así que mañana no habrá más.**

- **Ummmm** (Y Goku pudo escuchar a Goten gimotear justo antes de cerrar la puerta).

En la corporación Capsule Trunks no estaba teniendo mejor momento con su padre. Vegeta a diferencia de Goku, prefería tomarse su tiempo, así que la zurra de Trunks no estaba siendo tan brutal como la de Goten, pero el resultado iba a ser el mismo un trasero rojo como el culo de un mandril. Y a diferencia de Goten, Trunks no iba a tener semilla del ermitaño para ayudar a sanar más rápido. Claro que Trunks a la mañana siguiente no tendría que lidiar con Chi-Chí tampoco. Trunks se hubiera enojado mucho con Goten por haberlo puesto en esa situación, pero él había metido a Goten en líos tantas veces en el pasado que por una vez que fuera al revés, no podía enfadarse con su amigo. Además algo le decía que de los dos, Gohan seguro era el que peor parte se habría llevado, y no andaba muy equivocado.

FIN


End file.
